For instance, high-speed rail vehicles and the like are provided with a table for each seat. For a first-row seat, particularly, a table is provided so that a table body is pivotally mounted on brackets fixed to a front wall. The folding table is configured such that the table body is able to rotate, or pivot, between a non-use state in which the table body is oriented upright along the wall and a use state in which the table body is tilted horizontally. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a configuration of a shaft part of a folding table disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below.
In this folding table 100, a table body 102 has a hinge pin 105 which is fitted in a shaft hole of a bracket 103. The table body 102 can be pivoted about the hinge pin 105. The bracket 103 has a movable hole 110 formed larger than the shaft hole. In this movable hole 110, spring members 111 and 112 are installed. The table body 102 is provided with a lock pin 106 in addition to the hinge pin 105. This lock pin 106 is pressed against the wall of the movable hole 110 so as to be held in each of positions corresponding to the use state and the non-use state of the table body 102.